Nyreen Kandros
Summary Nyreen Kandros is the turian leader of the Talons mercenary organization on Omega in 2186. Unlike the group's previous leader, Nyreen has a strong moral compass and extensive military experience, traits which gave her the skills necessary to convert the Talons from a lawless gang to a highly disciplined operation devoted to aiding and protecting Omega's civilians. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B with firearms, High 8-C with physical strikes, at least 8-B with grenades, 8-A with biotics/tech abilities Name: Nyreen Kandros Origin: Mass Effect Gender: Female Age: Likely in her 20s Classification: Alien, Biotic, Turian, Former Omega Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance, expert markswoman, expert grenadier, expert hth combatant, Mass Manipulation (can increase/decrease/fluctuate the mass of a given volume of space via mass effect fields created by his biotics), Telekinesis (can move objects with his mind through mass lowering fields or root them in place with mass increasing fields via biotics), Hacking (In the form of Overload), Forcefields (In the form of Kinetic Barriers and Biotic Protector), Energy Blasts (In the form of Biotic Explosion), Incinerate, Lift Grenade Attack Potency: At least Wall level with mass accelerator weaponry (Slugs fired by mass accelerator weapons can reduce large chunks of rock wall to rubble in a couple dozen rounds as demonstrated by the YMIR mech during the assignment N7: Mining the Canyon) at least Large Building level with physical strikes (Comparable to Commander Shepard), City Block/City Block level+ with Grenades; Multi-City Block level with biotics/tech abilities (Both subsets of powers are roughly comparable. Biotics are shown to be powerful enough to completely halt the movements of the Human-Reaper via Stasis. Also, a fodder Asari Soldier was more than capable of erecting a biotic barrier able to withstand multiple high explosives from a Gun Ship on Thessia high explosives should at least be comparable to the mass accelerator cannon of the Mako or High Explosive Rounds from the first game (Said weaponry is capable of incinerating human sized objects at the edge of their detonation radius)) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to James Vega) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10; Class 100+ with Biotic Amplification via powerscaling Striking Strength: Class GJ via Powerscaling Durability: At least Large Building level without kinetic barriers; at least City Block level with kinetic/biotic barriers. Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Several dozen kilometers with mass accelerator weaponry, several dozen meters with biotics or tech abilities, average human melee range with punches. Standard Equipment: A pistol, an assault rifle, an omni-tool, a biotic amp and some grenades. Intelligence: A talented and ruthless Mercenary. Weaknesses: Kinetic barriers are activated based on the speed of an attack. A melee attack is not fast enough to set it off. In addition, the shielding afforded by kinetic barriers does not protect against extremes of temperature, toxins, or radiation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mass Effect Category:Aliens Category:Mercenaries Category:Leaders Category:Gun Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8